


Can we please change the playlist

by wtvrai



Series: The sun and roses [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Man Seungyoun, Dumb Mutual Pining, Florist!Jinhyuk, M/M, Tattooist!Wooseok, fluff?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtvrai/pseuds/wtvrai
Summary: Seungyoun just really, really wants Wooseok to stop playing Adele.Tolong kasihani Seungyoun.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: The sun and roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576681
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	Can we please change the playlist

Waktu Seungyoun masuk ke gedung kecil tempat dia bekerja selama 2 tahun belakangan ini, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan melihat vas bunga yang besar— _sangat_ besar— yang diisikan rangkaian bunga yang didominasi warna putih dan kuning cerah di meja resepsionis. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, kaget dengan kontras antara warna bunga dengan interior toko yang berwarna hitam dan merah (terlalu tipikal untuk sebuah toko tato, tapi mereka mendapatkan gedung ini dalam bentuk yang sudah seperti ini dan belum punya dana untuk merombak interiornya menjadi ala _coffee shop_ yang selama ini diinginkan managernya). Seungyoun melirik Hangyul yang sudah duduk manis di belakang meja resepsionis sambil menulis sesuatu. Mungkin laporan, mungkin mengisi TTS, tergantung sedang _mood_ apa Hangyul hari ini.

“Hey,” sapa Seungyoun. Hangyul tidak mendongak dan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Seungyoun menumpukan tubuhnya di meja resepsionis dan mengintip pekerjaan Hangyul. _Oh, TTS._

“Ini bunga harus ditaro sini?” Tanya Seungyoun tanpa basa-basi. Hidungnya mengerut sedikit. Seungyoun suka estetika dan kontras warna kuning dengan meja resepsionis yang hitam dengan dekorasi tengkorak membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Hangyul akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengedikkan bahu. “Pak bos yang nyuruh,” jawabnya.

Ini lebih aneh lagi. Alis Seungyoun naik sebelah. Wooseok, alias orang yang dipanggil Hangyul “Pak Bos,” alias manager toko tato kecil mereka ini, orang yang mirip dengan Seungyoun masalah estetika. Wooseok yang dulu menyuruh Seungyoun mendekorasi ruang tunggu mereka dengan poster _punk rock_ , meskipun ia tidak menyukai musik itu, hanya demi menyesuaikan dengan interior toko. Tidak mungkin rasanya Wooseok sengaja membeli bunga seperti ini untuk toko mereka. Ini aneh.

Seungyoun baru saja mau mendebat Hangyul sambil memindahkan paksa vas bunga tersebut (kepalanya _berdenyut_ ), waktu Wooseok keluar dari ruangan belakang toko. Tangan Seungyoun terhenti di vas, mata Wooseok menyipit.

“Mau diapain?” Tanya Wooseok. Mata Seungyoun balas menyipit.

“Gatau. Buang? Bikin sakit mata.”

Wooseok mencebikkan bibirnya, tanda tidak suka. “Sembarangan,” katanya. “Jangan aneh-aneh. Biarin aja bunganya, mending cepetan siapin perkakas.”

Mata Seungyoun berkedut. Ini _aneh_.

“Tapi Seok,” bantahnya. “Jelek _banget_.”

Wooseok tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mengambil kemoceng yang tersembunyi di balik meja resepsionis dan mulai membersihkan berbagai pajangan (tengkorak, apel beracun, kelelawar) yang ada di lemari _display_ toko.

“Seok,” Seungyoun mencoba lagi. “Jelek _BANGET_ ,” tekannya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Seungyoun mendengus. “Lagian bunga dari mana sih, tumben banget beli bunga segala.”

Tangan Wooseok berhenti sejenak. Pundaknya menegang sedikit.

“Bukan beli,” jawabnya. “Dikasih. Makanya nggak bisa dibuang.”

“Hah?” Balas Seungyoun. “Dikasih siapa?”

Bukannya jawaban, yang Seungyoun dapatkan malah kemoceng yang tadi dipegang Wooseok. Orangnya sendiri malah menjawab sambil lalu untuk kembali ke ruangannya di belakang. “Orang seberang,” katanya.

Seungyoun menatap pintu belakang yang sudah ditutup lagi oleh Wooseok. Kemudian ia menatap Hangyul yang masih mengisi TTS, meminta jawaban.

Hangyul yang merasa ditatap akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap balik Seungyoun. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke jendela toko yang menghadap ke jalanan.

“Itu,” katanya. “Ada toko bunga baru.”

—

Jam istirahat Seungyoun gunakan untuk merokok di depan toko sambil memperhatikan toko bunga yang baru buka di seberangnya. Sebagaimana toko tato milik Wooseok adalah toko tato yang penuh stereotip toko tato, toko bunga seberang juga penuh dengan stereotip toko bunga. Tokonya putih dengan pintu kayu yang sepertinya dipasang kerincing untuk menandakan ada orang masuk. Ada kanopi berwarna hijau di depan toko, etalasenya penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga, dan ada papan tulis besar dengan bingkai kayu putih di depan, tulisannya _Baby Sun’s Flower_. Seungyoun sedikit tertawa karena toko itu seolah antitesis dari toko mereka yang hitam dan jendelanya penuh dengan stiker grafitti.

Tapi, seperti toko tato mereka yang melawan stereotip dalam bentuk Kim Wooseok, dengan mata teduh dan wajah mulusnya yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan kata tato (walaupun Seungyoun tahu Wooseok punya setidaknya sepuluh tato kecil yang bisa terlihat kalau ia memakai pakaian kasual. Entah ada berapa yang tidak terlihat), toko seberang juga sepertinya melawan stereotip dalam bentuk lelaki tinggi menjulang dengan rambut ber- _gel_ yang disapu ke belakang memamerkan dahi serta alis yang tegas, berkemeja flanel, dan memakai celemek serta _tag_ nama yang bertuliskan “Lee Jinhyuk, manager.” Ia sedang meletakkan satu vas baru berisikan bunga berwarna merah di etalasenya. Ketika ia sadar bahwa ada Seungyoun, yang memiliki lengan penuh dengan tato, sedang bersandar di dinding toko tato, lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya ke Seungyoun dengan senyum secerah matahari. Seungyoun tersenyum miring dan melambaikan balik tangannya. Ia punya firasat yang lucu tentang bunga kuning dan putih di meja resepsionisnya.

—

Dua hari setelah kejadian bunga kuning putih di meja resepsionis, Seungyoun mendapati vas berisi bunga dengan dominasi warna merah di meja resepsionisnya. Jauh lebih sesuai dengan tema toko, hingga Seungyoun tersenyum puas. Tapi tetap aneh, karena sekarang ada Kim Wooseok yang sedang memandangi rangkaian bunga tersebut, menyentuh pucuk-pucuk daunnya, dan bersenandung pelan. Mata Seungyoun berkedut. Pasalnya, pengalaman Seungyoun menemani keponakannya menonton seluruh film Disney di muka bumi membuat Seungyoun hafal bahwa lagu yang disenandungkan Wooseok adalah _Once Upon a Dream_ dari _Sleeping Beauty_.

Seungyoun jijik, karena Wooseok seperti orang _kasmaran_.

“Dari orang seberang?” Tanya Seungyoun, membuat Wooseok menghentikan senandungnya. Wooseok mengangguk sekilas.

“Hmm, Lee Jinhyuk ya,” kata Seungyoun lagi. Mata Wooseok memicing.

“Tau darimana namanya?”

Seungyoun mengangkat tangannya, meminta Wooseok untuk _santai aja, Bos_.

“ _Name tag_. Pernah liat pas dia lagi rapiin etalase.”

Wooseok mengangguk dan kembali merapikan bunga yang tidak perlu dirapikan.

“Nanti pulang mau ikut nonton sama gue sama Hangyul nggak?” Tanyanya.

Semburat merah di pipi Wooseok menambah kedutan mata Seungyoun. Wooseok membenarkan kacamatanya sedikit dan berdeham sebelum membalas.

“Udah ada janji.”

—

Dua hari setelah bunga merah, Seungyoun yang kebetulan bangun terlalu pagi hari itu masuk ke toko dengan sambutan Lee Jinhyuk yang sedang menata bunga yang masih berwarna merah dengan jenis berbeda di meja resepsionis dan Wooseok yang mengamati dari sofa ruang tunggu.

Keduanya menoleh ke Seungyoun di saat yang bersamaan, namun dengan ekspresi yang sangat berbeda. Lee Jinhyuk tersenyum cerah, sementara Wooseok terlihat seperti ingin menenggelamkan Seungyoun di Sungai Musi.

“Hai!” Sapa Lee Jinhyuk cerah dengan tangan yang disodorkan. Dandanannya masih sama persis seperti kali pertama Seungyoun melihat Jinhyuk. Alis yang tegas dan kemeja flanel. “Kita belum kenalan nggak sih,” lanjutnya. “Gue Jinhyuk. Lo Seungyoun? Atau Hangyul?”

Seungyoun melirik Wooseok yang masih menatapnya tajam. Ia menyambut sodoran tangan Jinhyuk. “Seungyoun.”

“Ah, jadi ini Seungyoun yang katanya _tattoo artist_ favorit pelanggan ibu-ibu” balas Jinhyuk sambil tergelak. Seungyoun memicingkan matanya ke Jinhyuk, lalu ke Wooseok.

“Udah denger apa aja dari Wooseok?”

Jinhyuk tertawa keras.

“Banyak banget. Sampe kayaknya gue udah kenal lo dari SMA, karena gue udah tau lo pernah kepeleset persis di depan ruang kepala sekolah waktu dia lagi buka pintu.”

Wooseok sudah menutup wajahnya sekarang dengan tangan, tapi merah wajahnya terlihat sampai telinga.

“Haha santai _bro_ ,” kata Seungyoun. “Sering-sering lah main sini.”

“Oke!” Balas Jinhyuk cerah. “Tapi gue harus pergi nih kayaknya, bentar lagi buka toko.”

Jinhyuk kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke vas bunga di meja resepsionis lagi untuk menggeser sedikit daun-daun di vas agar bunga merahnya lebih mencolok, mengelap tangannya ke celemek, menghampiri Wooseok, dan mengacak rambut Wooseok pelan.

“ _Bye_ Seok, _thanks_ udah jadi pelanggan setia,” katanya. Mata Seungyoun berkedut.

“ _Bye_ Youn, sekali-kali mampir jugalah ke toko gue,” kata Jinhyuk lagi sambil berjalan keluar dari toko dan melambaikan tangannya ke Seungyoun. Seungyoun membalas lambaian tangannya sebelum menatap Wooseok dengan seribu pertanyaan.

“Lo jual nama dan cerita hidup gue buat bahan pembicaraan?”

“Diem.”

“Selain bunga kuning pertama, lo yang beli bunga dari mereka? Bukan dikasih?“

“ _Diem._ ”

—

Tiga hari setelah Lee Jinhyuk merapikan vas bunga, sambutan Seungyoun waktu masuk toko adalah alunan lagu _Someone Like You_ dari Adele dan Wooseok yang sedang duduk termenung di sofa sambil memandangi bunga yang masih sama dengan tiga hari yang lalu. Ada Hangyul di meja resepsionis. Waktu pandangan mereka bertemu, Seungyoun mengedikkan kepala ke arah Wooseok sebagai sinyal untuk bertanya _kenapa ni orang?_ Hangyul hanya membalas dengan dengusan dan gelengan.

“Kenapa lu?” Seungyoun memutuskan bertanya langsung.

“Kalo sama pegawai sendiri tuh lebih gampang nggak sih pacaran?”

“Hah?”

“Kayak, kan pegawai selalu sama lo tiap hari, bantu rapiin toko, bantu bikin laporan...”

Seungyoun mengernyitkan alis. “Nggak juga lah, buktinya kita nggak pacaran.”

“Bantu bersih-bersih pas tutup toko, bantu ngelap keringet...”

“Mana _ada_.”

“Kalau ketusuk duri kaktus jarinya berdarah terus diobatin... atau malah jarinya _diisep_ biar nggak berdarah.”

“Astaga.”

“Kayak, lebih gampang aja nggak sih buat pacaran sama staff?”

“Nggak, gue seumur hidup lebih pilih pacaran sama tembok daripada sama lo.”

“Kayak, pasti orang yang kadang-kadang muncul kalah nggak sih sama orang yang selalu ada?”

Seungyoun memijit batang hidungnya. _Ini bodoh banget_ , pikirnya. _Ini bodoh_ banget.

“Nanti siang ke toko bunga seberang yuk? Bosen liat bunga merah,” ajak Seungyoun. Wooseok yang diajak membulatkan matanya untuk menatap Seungyoun sebelum mengangguk.

Seungyoun bersumpah ia harus dapat kenaikan gaji setelah ini.

—

“Wooseok! Seungyoun!” Sapa Jinhyuk ketika melihat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toko, membunyikan bel yang dipasang di pintu. Suasana interior toko sangat nyaman, walau benar-benar stereotip toko bunga. Lagi, yang memecah stereotip adalah sosok Jinhyuk, yang sekarang sedang menggunakan jaket kulit. Untuk _apa_ mengenakan jaket di dalam ruangan, Seungyoun juga malas menebak.

“Kalian ada butuh bunga apa?” Tanyanya semangat. Mulutnya sih mengatakan “kalian,” tapi pandangan Lee Jinhyuk lurus ke Wooseok. Seungyoun mengurut dahi.

“Jinhyuk,” tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang. Jinhyuk, Wooseok, dan Seungyoun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada lelaki yang sangat cocok untuk toko bunga di belakang. Rambutnya ikal, pirang. Tubuhnya kecil, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Wooseok. Wajahnya juga manis. Stereotip. Sungguh stereotip.

“Ini kalo kaktus pajangnya di mana ya?” Tanya lelaki stereotip itu, Sejin, kata _name tag_ -nya.

“Oh di rak nomor 3,” jawab Jinhyuk. “Sejin, sini dulu deh. Kenalin nih orang-orang seberang.”

Sejin, yang masih memegang kaktus, berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga. Ketika Sejin sudah sampai di jarak tangan, Jinhyuk langsung merangkul Sejin.

_Uh-oh._

“Kenalin, ini Sejin. Pegawai baru di sini buat bantu Minkyu yang udah mulai sibuk tugas akhir,” kata Jinhyuk cerah. Sejin mengulurkan tangannya, ke arah Seungyoun terlebih dahulu. Seungyoun menjabat tangan Sejin sambil melirik sedikit ke Wooseok, kemudian menyesal. Senyum Wooseok adalah senyum paling palsu yang Seungyoun lihat baru-baru ini.

Seungyoun sempat khawatir Wooseok akan secara reflek menepis tangan Sejin, tapi untungnya Wooseok masih menerima jabatan tangan Sejin. Walau senyumnya masih sangat, _sangat_ palsu.

“Hai Sejin,” kata Wooseok.

Seungyoun siaga satu, tidak yakin apa yang akan dikatakan Wooseok.

“Semoga nggak ketusuk kaktus, ya.”

Seungyoun rasanya ingin menepuk wajahnya, berikut wajah Wooseok, saat itu juga. Sejin dan Jinhyuk hanya terlihat bingung, untungnya. Sejin malah tersenyum manis dan menggumamkan “terima kasih?” walau dengan nada ragu.

“Jadi...” kata Jinhyuk pelan, terlihat wajahnya sedikit bingung. “Kalian butuh bunga apa?”

“Lily,” jawab Wooseok sebelum Seungyoun sempat membuka mulut. “Lily putih.”

Jinhyuk mengangkat alisnya. Wajahnya sedikit kaget, lalu, entahlah, prihatin? Lalu tersenyum tenang.

“Maaf, ada yang baru berpulang?” Tanya Jinhyuk hati-hati. Seungyoun ikut bingung karena sebodoh-bodohnya ia tentang bunga, ia tahu Lily putih biasanya diletakkan di pemakaman. Sementara mereka tidak sedang berkabung. Sama sekali.

“Perasaan...” jawab Wooseok pelan.

“Hah?”

“Perasaan yang berp-“ sekapan tangan Seungyoun menghentikan Wooseok untuk mengucapkan hal paling bodoh dari segala hal bodoh yang sepertinya pernah Wooseok ucapkan.

“Kucing tetangga,” jawab Seungyoun. “Kucing tetangga Wooseok.”

Jinhyuk, yang sepertinya frekuensi otaknya sama dengan Wooseok, mengambil tangan Wooseok dan mengelus pelan punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari. Kepala Seungyoun berdenyut hebat.

“Turut berduka cita ya, Seok.”

Seungyoun harap tetangga Wooseok tidak benar-benar punya kucing.

—

“Mau sampai kapan lo cuma duduk sambil ngeliatin bunga.”

Seungyoun menggerutu melihat managernya yang sudah dua hari sejak kejadian Lily putih selalu duduk di sofa dan memandang vas bunga yang berisi bunga Lily itu.

“Mereka pacaran nggak ya?” Balas Wooseok.

Seungyoun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

“Lo nggak nyadar selama kemarin ada Sejin pun mata dia kayak pake kacamata kuda? Cuma ngeliat lo?”

Wooseok menghela napas dan menggumamkan sedikit lirik dari lagu Adele yang masih mengalun sejak dua hari lalu, yang _sangat_ tidak sesuai dengan tema toko.

Persetan dengan membantu Wooseok bertemu dengan Jinhyuk. Sabar melihat Wooseok seperti ini saja seharusnya sudah membuat gaji Seungyoun naik tiga kali lipat.

—

Sudah satu minggu lagu Adele mengalun di toko tato mereka. Sudah satu minggu Lily putih terpampang di meja resepsionis. Sudah satu minggu Wooseok uring-uringan dan tidak ada niatan bekerja. Sudah satu minggu Seungyoun rasanya akan _gila_.

“Ini udah nggak bisa dibiarin,” ucap Seungyoun sambil memukul meja resepsionis. Hangyul mendongak dan mengernyitkan dahi.

“Apanya?”

“ _Adele_ ,” jawab Seungyoun sambil sedikit mendesis.

Hangyul memicingkan matanya.

“Gue suka Adele. Jangan diskriminasi.”

Seungyoun menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja resepsionis.

“Bukan _itu_ poinnya,” ucapnya frustrasi. “Poinnya adalah kita harus bikin Wooseok pacaran sama Jinhyuk atau gue bisa gila.”

“Gimana caranya?” Tanya Hangyul.

“Gimana kalau kita culik—“

Kalimat Seungyoun diputus oleh suara pintu toko yang dibuka, menampakkan Lee Jinhyuk dengan kakinya yang super panjang, dahinya yang terpampang, alisnya yang tegas, kemeja dengan lengan dilipat, satu anting panjang di telinga kiri, satu _piercing_ hitam di telinga kanan, dan vas berisi bunga berwarna merah dan putih.

Seperti kucing yang mencium bau ikan, Wooseok muncul dari pintu belakang bersamaan dengan Jinhyuk yang baru membuka mulutnya.

Mata Wooseok membelalak.

“Hai,” sapa Jinhyuk pelan. Tangannya yang tidak memegang vas mengusap pangkal lehernya kikuk. Matanya jelas hanya tertuju pada Wooseok.

“Hai...” balas Wooseok pelan. Seungyoun yang mengamati gerak-gerik Wooseok melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Wooseok menelan ludah. Ia tak perlu menelusuri arah pandang Wooseok untuk tahu ia sedang melihat anting yang bergelantungan dari telinga Jinhyuk.

Seungyoun mual. Sedikit.

“Um... gue bawa bunga?” Kata Jinhyuk, seolah rangkaian besar yang ada di tangannya tidak terlihat.

“Oh,” balas Wooseok. “Makasih, maaf belum beli lagi.”

“Gapapa. Ini _special service_ buat pelanggan.”

Jinhyuk meletakkan bunganya di meja resepsionis, di sebelah Lily putih.

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang melakukan pergerakan. Pusing. Seungyoun _pusing_.

“Sebenernya,” Jinhyuk mulai lagi. _Thank God_. “Sebenernya mau tanya di sini bisa tindik nggak ya?”

Mata bulat Wooseok menjadi lebih bulat. Tangannya sibuk memainkan lengan sweater panjangnya.

“Oh?” Kata Wooseok. “Oh. Bisa? Seungyoun sih. Untuk _piercing_.”

“Oh oke.” Kata Jinhyuk. “Gue kira lo...” gumamnya pelan, yang sepertinya hanya didengar Seungyoun dan membuat perutnya semakin mual. “Gue kayaknya... kayaknya mau tambah _piercing_? Di _cartilage_ mungkin?”

Seungyoun sampai hampir siaga satu karena Wooseok terlihat seperti dia bisa pingsan sewaktu-waktu. Sinting.

“Gue... gue nggak tau lo bahkan pernah ditindik,” ucap Wooseok pelan.

“Oh, iya. Jarang dipake. Takut nggak sesuai sama _image_ toko bunga,” balas Jinhyuk diselingi tawa singkat. “Tapi lagi pengen aja.”

Wajah Wooseok merah. Seperti kepiting rebus. Seungyoun ingin sekali mendorong keduanya untuk menyudahi semua ini dan berteriak _pacaran aja sana! Cium! Peluk! Apapun! Asal lagu Adele berhenti!_

Lalu Seungyoun dapat sedikit ide. Tidak brilian, tapi setidaknya ide.

“Seok, bantuin cari katalog _piercing_ di ruang belakang terus tunjukkin Jinhyuk dong. Gue mau bantu Hangyul bikin laporan dulu bentar. Kalo udah milih baru panggil gue.”

Wooseok terlihat bingung, karena biasanya itu tugas Seungyoun. Tapi Seungyoun melotot dan berusaha menyampaikan sejuta kode lewat pelototan matanya. Istilahnya, _lakuin aja, bangsat_.

Wooseok mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke arah ruang belakang. “Ikut gue ya, Jinhyuk,” ucapnya. Nama Jinhyuk dialunkan pelan, hati-hati, seperti membaca doa. Seungyoun sudah bilang belum kalau dia _mual_?

Jinhyuk berjalan mengikuti Wooseok, namun begitu ia melewati Seungyoun, tangannya ditahan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dicengkeram oleh Seungyoun.

“Aw?”

Seungyoun memutar bola matanya.

“Lo pacaran sama Sejin?”

“Hah??”

“Jawab aja iya apa nggak.”

“Nggak lah?! Sejin sepupu gue?!”

Seungyoun menghela napas kasar.

“Kalo gitu tembak Wooseok.”

Jinhyuk melotot.

“Sekarang?”

“Taun depan. Ya, _sekarang_.”

“Oke,” jawab Jinhyuk pelan. Seungyoun sudah hampir bersorak riang sebelum Jinhyuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Oke, gue nggak tau lo tau gue suka Wooseok dari mana.”

Seungyoun ingin menangis.

“Tapi kan baru kenal? Wooseok juga belum tentu suka sama gue. Kayaknya dia seminggu ini ngejauh nggak sih? Gue nggak mau maksa Wooseok. Ini kecepetan nggak si—“

“Lo,” potong Seungyoun. Cengkeramannya dieratkan. “Lo bakal nembak Wooseok sekarang, atau nanti bukan _cartilage_ tapi mata lo yang gue tindik.”

Jinhyuk terdiam.

“Tapi Youn—“

“Tembak,” balas Seungyoun. “Percaya sama gue. Gue kenal Wooseok dari TK. Kalau lo ditolak gue traktir lo makan siang tiga taun ke depan.”

Jinhyuk menelan ludahnya.

“Dia takut lo pacaran sama Sejin. _Please_ , gue udah nggak kuat denger Adele.”

Cengkeraman di lengan Jinhyuk mengendur seiring banyaknya anggukan kepala Jinhyuk. Ia menelan ludah, lalu berjalan ke arah ruang belakang.

Doa Seungyoun hanya satu: semoga _playlist_ toko bisa berganti hari ini.

—

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk duduk berhadapan. Wooseok sibuk membolak balik halaman katalog tindikan dan Jinhyuk sibuk memperhatikan Wooseok. Seungyoun sibuk mengintip dari balik pintu. Persetan privasi, Seungyoun _berhak_ tahu rencana dadakannya ini berhasil atau tidak.

“Seok,” panggil Jinhyuk pelan. Wooseok mendongak dan mendapati Jinhyuk yang sedang menatapnya intens. Wajah Wooseok memerah. Buru-buru dipalingkannya pandangan ke buku katalog lagi.

“Sejin sepupu gue,” lanjut Jinhyuk. Wooseok terdiam.

“Oh...” ucap Wooseok lembut. Tangan Jinhyuk, yang tadinya terkepal, sekarang perlahan membuka dan terangkat untuk merapikan poni Wooseok. Rambut samping Wooseok yang memang sudah agak panjang diselipkan oleh Jinhyuk ke belakang telinga Wooseok. Pelan-pelan. Hati-hati. Seolah Wooseok adalah rangkaian bunga yang selalu disusun oleh Jinhyuk dan bukan pemilik toko tato dengan poster tengkorak di seberang meja resepsionisnya.

Tangan Jinhyuk berhenti di pipi Wooseok, memaksa Wooseok untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jinhyuk.

“Udah seminggu lo nggak beli bunga,” kata Jinhyuk. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan tulang pipi Wooseok. Wajah Wooseok memerah, seperti bunga yang ada di meja resepsionis minggu lalu. “Kangen juga ternyata.”

Jinhyuk baru membuka mulut untuk mungkin melanjutkan kalimatnya waktu tiba-tiba saja bibir Wooseok mendarat cepat di bibir Jinhyuk. Hanya beberapa detik, lalu keduanya terbelalak. Keduanya kaget. Dua, tiga detik, sampai akhirnya Jinhyuk membawa wajah Wooseok mendekat dan memberikan ciuman yang lebih lama.

Dan ini saatnya Seungyoun menutup pintu.

Hari itu, Jinhyuk tidak pulang dengan tindikan baru. Tapi ia pulang dengan tangan Wooseok di genggamannya dan senyum yang lebih cerah dari nama Baby Sun yang ada di papan tulis tokonya.

—

Seungyoun mengurut dahinya. Lagi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali dalam bulan ini. Ia menarik napas sebelum menggedor pintu ruang belakang. Terdengar suara ribut dari balik pintu sebelum akhirnya pintu dibuka.

Wooseok terlihat sangat, _sangat_ berantakan. Rambutnya berantakan, bibirnya _luka_ , kancing bajunya salah. Jinhyuk tidak lebih baik. Seungyoun rasanya ingin pingsan melihat celana Jinhyuk yang jelas-jelas belum terkancing dan hanya retsletingnya yang sudah terpasang.

“ _Please_ ,” ujar Seungyoun pelan. “Gue tau kalian kasmaran. Gue paham. Darah muda. Tapi bisa nggak dilakuin di rumah, atau _at least_ waktu _nggak ada gue_.”

Jinhyuk tertunduk, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari Seungyoun. Padahal Seungyoun juga tidak mau menatap Jinhyuk dan _celananya_. Wooseok mencebik, menarik tangan Jinhyuk untuk keluar dari ruangan, dan mendorong Seungyoun dalam prosesnya.

“Lo pilih kayak gini atau gue puter lagi Adele satu bulan?” Tanya Wooseok sambil berlalu, tanpa niatan untuk mendengar jawaban Seungyoun. “Jinhyuk, kita ke toko kamu aja ya.”

“Demi Tuhan,” ucap Seungyoun.

Hangyul berteriak dari meja resepsionis, seiring dengan pintu toko yang sudah tertutup karena dua _lovebirds_ itu sudah pergi ke toko seberang untuk melanjutkan tindakan mesum itu di siang bolong, “gue suka Adele, anjing.”

Seungyoun mengurut pelipisnya.

“Gue nggak peduli, _bangsat.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: aight this is a cute prompt for a drabble
> 
> Also me: (write a whole fic)
> 
> Find me on twitter: @narangsalja


End file.
